Kakalina's Story
by Katico
Summary: Kakalina is the priestess of Vegetasai, a servant to the Goddess of the Saiyan people, but one day her life is destroyed when Freeza destroys her planet leaving her and her young princess, Kamala, without a home. The two vow to avenge their race against the Frigid tyrant by finding the one being strong enough to defeat it, the Legendary Super Saiyan! WARNING! Major lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I just love the characters. Especially the one I include in this story.

Notes: This is a story about 2 young female Saiyans who barely escaped the destruction of their home world by Freeza's hand. It takes place before Raditz goes to Earth to recruit Kakarott. In fact this story sort of spurs on Vegeta's rebellion against Freeza. The details will be filled in by the story. Hope you enjoy!

WARNING: This is a very dark story and a major lemon. If you are not ready to hear about the hardships these two young women endure then, please, turn back now.

Kakalina's Story

Chapter 1

It just wasn't fair! She snarled at her opponent. He smirked back at her in return. Pushing aside the pain and disorientation she picked up her nearly broken body to prepare for her next assault. One of her arms hung uselessly at her side and her legs were shaking violently. She couldn't believe he had bested her this easily, but she would be damned if she was going to let him beat her like this. With all her remaining strength she rocketed toward him, already gathering ki in her unwounded hand. He just waited for her.

'That ass. He thinks I'm no longer a threat. I will teach our arrogant prince a lesson this day!' When she was about 10 meters from him she phased out reappearing behind him. He turned just in time to see her triumphant face and for her to enjoy his startled expression. It filled her with unimaginable bliss. 'Now he will see. No matter who the opponent, no matter how injured, they can still beat his sorry-'

"Wake yourself, mistress. Please hurry!"

Kakalina was suddenly awoken by a heavy hand shaking her shoulder roughly. She started and sat bolt upright ready to attack the unfortunate soul who dared disturb her victory. Slowly, she realized she was still in her oversized bed in the palace, not on the battlefield. 'Of course,' she thought bitterly. 'The prince was taken by that monster several weeks ago.' Distractedly she wondered for a moment why the king had just handed his only son and heir over to that sissy looking freak without even putting up so much as a verbal battle. She had been told to keep her big mouth shut on the matter, however, especially when the beast was a guest in the palace. Oh well, at least she'd never have to deal with the ridiculous matter of politics and diplomatic alliances, but she couldn't keep from wondering why.

'I almost feel sorry for Kamala. That'll be her job eventually.' She thought of the princess with a rueful smile, but quickly banished the fleeting thought. She had a much more pressing matter to attend to, such as the idiot who had just interrupted her moment of triumph, even if it was only in a dream.

She smacked her attendant Mia's hand away from her. "You had better have a damn good reason for waking me," she snarled as she began the movements of getting out of bed. She looked out her window and noticed it was still dark out. Now she was getting mad. "It's not even dawn yet! What is the meaning of this?"

"We don't have any time for your lip today, now get dressed," Mia said hurriedly as she began to rush around her mistress' room throwing random essentials into a bag. Kakalina watched her without moving for a moment, not really knowing how to react. "Now!" her attendant just about screamed at the young girl in a panicked voice.

Kakalina had no idea what was going on, but she had never seen her lifelong caregiver act like this. Mia had never ever raised her voice when addressing the young girl that she could remember. She fumbled with a training uniform, picking the black suit she favored. She quickly pulled on her white boots and gloves and picked up her sire coat armor. She was about to force it over her head when she was interrupted.

"You won't be needing that anymore, Priestess," Mia interrupted.

Now Kakalina knew she was crazy now. She never left her quarters without proudly wearing a representation of the Goddess she and her mother served. She looked down at the crest of a five pointed star surrounded by leaves of ivy, then up at the woman still frantically shoving her belongings into a sack. "What? Are you mad? I will not dishonor the Goddess Vegetesei. How dare you even suggest-" but an angry face cut her off.

"I do not dishonor our sacred mother," Mia spat out, now in full anger, "and you are wasting precious time! These are not my orders. They come from your mother, the voice of the Goddess. We have already wasted too much time. Trust my words, you do not need that armor anymore, young mistress. " A distant noise startled her back to herself and she looked away to the north in the general direction of the rest of the palace. "We must leave now!" With that she grabbed the confused girls hand causing her to drop the armor and roughly pulled her toward the back entrance of the room that the servants usually used.

Kakalina had never been through these doors and looked around curiously as she was dragged down the hall by Mia's guiding hand. She was thoroughly confused, but did not dare disobey or ask any of the questions on her mind now that she knew these were her mother's orders. The last time she questioned her mother's orders she was in the rejuvenation tank for what felt like a week and she actively tried to forget the last time she disobeyed a direct order. She still had the scar to remind her to never be so foolhardy again.

'I still can't believe she almost cut off my tail for that," she thought bitterly. Her tail unconsciously curled a little tighter around her waist at the memory. While distracted by her troubled thoughts she almost ran into Mia as her attendant suddenly stopped short. Kakalina pulled herself back to the present and looked at the man Mia was bowing respectfully to. It was her training coach, Malik, the temporary captain of the royal guard while Nappa was off world with the prince. She thought again of the prince being taken and growled low in her throat.

"Mia, rise. Thank the Goddess you made it. All is ready. Did you get it from Katalia?" Kakalina's eyes widened at this informal address of her mother, but she elected to remain silent. It was now very obvious that something big was going on. She was dying to get answers, but continued to hold her tongue because she knew her questions wouldn't be answered, at least not right now. Suddenly she noticed 2 more ki signatures approaching their location. She turned toward the approaching signatures and took a battle stance. Malik and Mia turned to flank her copying her stance. She relaxed as she recognized it was coming from the princess Kamala, and her attendant, Rukia. As they came into view Malik sighed in relief and looked back at Mia who had not answered his question.

"No," Mia said a little sadly, "My lady refused. She said our mother would come to her in another way and the book could not be of any help to her. She is still too young to divine its meaning, but she did give me this to pass on to the child." Kakalina became vaguely aware they were talking about her as she saw her mother's pendant dangling from Mia's outstretched hand. Before she could open her mouth to so much as gasp Rukia was bowing and addressing the captain at the same time.

"Good, now we can go." He turned and started running with the two women once again dragging the girls along behind.

Kakalina looked over at Kamala. She was looking just as confused and a little more than pissed off. She nodded to her princess as respectfully as she could while running down the darkened hallway. "Have they told you what's going on?" she asked trying to mask her doubt with a slight smile.

"What do you think? Not so much as a good morning," she replied while returning Kakalina's smile with the smirk she had inherited from her older brother. At that moment they ran into a bigger, more open space Kakalina quickly determined to be a hanger. She and Kamala were hustled over to one of the smaller crafts. They skidded to a stop and she was finally addressed by Mia as Malik started working at the adjacent control panel.

Mia looked beside herself for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. She knelt so she could look the 6 year old Saiyan girl in the eye. She bowed formally with her hand over her heart and her tail draped over her knee, then took the pendant she had gotten from Kakalina's mother and placed it around the young girl's neck. It depicted the 5 point star, the symbol of the Goddess Vegetasei, surrounded by the cycle of the full moon encircled by leaves of ivy. Kakalina looked at it as it hung heavily against her chest as realization dawned upon her.

"My mother is dead, isn't she?" she asked quite calmly though her heart tightened painfully. Mia nodded a solemn yes just as calmly.

"You are the voice of our great Mother now. Listen closely, don't let Her die as well as the planet She watched over." With that she gathered the startled girl in her arms and held the child she had cared for as her own since birth tenderly for the first and last time. Then she hurried her to the shuttle and handed her the bag she had packed back in her quarters.

"There are enough rations to last you both a couple of months, use them wisely. Survive, Kakalina-sama, and protect the princess. May the Goddess watch over and protect you always."

As she finished her last sentence there was a loud explosion behind them. She turned, snarled, and ran to the door out of sight with Rukia close in tow. Kakalina felt something in her chest tighten again and with surprise to realized she was silently crying. Malik, who had been talking to Kamala in the same fashion Mia had addressed Kakalina, quickly bowed one last time and all but threw the princess through the hatch door closing it immediately after her. He was at the control panel a second later and looked at the them one last time through the hatch window. Both children were looking back at him with tears in their eyes.

He saluted them and hit the launch button. The engines began to rumble as the hanger door opened. A moment later there was an explosive noise from the north and a body flew into the hanger.

"Rukia!" Kamala screamed. Her attendant's body tumbled through the large hangar doors and slid to a stop across the floor. She shook herself and quickly got to her feet lunging at the alien who chased in after her.

Mia quickly followed attacking and defending against her own opponent. Mia dealt the final blow to her assailant by dodging a wide punch and elbowing him in the throat. He collapsed and she immediately turned and kicked Rukia's attacker in the back. He arched back in pain and surprise. Seeing the opening Rukia grabbed his head with both hands and twisted savagely. He dropped instantly. Malik leapt forward protecting Mia's flank batting two ki blasts aside and blocking the oncoming assault of the new wave of attackers in one fluid movement. The two female warriors immediately flanked him taking defensive stances with their backs to the shuttle as it streaked off into the sky. Kakalina watched as they began another bout with the next wave of soldiers. The fight quickly dwindled from sight being replaced by her home world as they got further away.

As they rocketed away from the hanger the ground dropped away from them to be replaced by their homeworld. Kakalina noticed something out of the corner of her eye as their ship broke through the atmosphere and shot out into space. Slowly, the young priestess looked over as another ship came into view. It was huge, hovering just inside the atmosphere, but her exceptional sight saw only one thing. A single figure floating in some ridiculous contraption with an enormous ball of ki raised above its head. The figure started laughing as the ball of ki grew and grew until it was bigger than the small window could outline even though they were getting further and further away. Then after what seemed like an eternity the horrible figure threw it down at her beautiful planet.

Slowly, so slowly, it descended toward her home, until it contacted and exploded outward with such force it rocked their ship. It was so bright she had to shield her eyes. When she finally looked up she could see nothing but rubble where her home once stood majestically in space.

Kamala stood next to her, a look of utter disbelief plastered to her face. "No," she barely whispered. Tears started streaming down her face, her eyes clouded over and she sank to her knees. "NOOOOO! FATHER!" she wailed, screaming painfully.

Kakalina immediately knelt to the floor and held the shaking body of the five year old princess in her arms as the young girl continued to wail. Staring off into space Kakalina realized she too was crying, too, but it didn't surprised her anymore. She looked back at the view port, but could no longer see the monster or his enormous ship or even the rubble that used to be her homeworld. Sitting there with the sobbing girl in her arms she silently swore to make that evil creature pay for what it had done to them, her mother, her king, and her people... and to Mia.

She knew she would never be able to kill it herself. She now knew why the king had feared it, given in to all of it's demands...even handing over the prince. She was not strong enough, but she suddenly realised that there was one such being that would be strong enough to destroy it. To snuff out its existence from the universe and send it screaming into the next dimension. She would find that being if it took her the rest of her life. She would have revenge for her planet and her fellow Saiyans. She would find the legendary Super Saiyan.

'Yes, my child, that is your destiny. Set in motion that which will save the universe. Go, my precious daughter. Find the Super Saiyan.' Kakalina looked up at nothing in particular, not seeing the metal ceiling she was looking at, focusing intently on the voice she had just heard for the first time in her head. She knew it would not be the last time.

'Yes, Mother. Lead and I shall follow,' she thought knowing the Goddess had heard her. Then she looked back down at the figure that was still shaking in her arms though not screaming anymore.

"I will rip that beast apart piece by piece and burn his empire to the ground," Kamala whispered.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. One day revenge will be ours," Kakalina whispered back. Kamala looked up at her one and only remaining friend and nodded grimly. "I do not know what our immediate future holds, but I vow to you one day the Frigid Empire will be ended by Saiyan hands," Kakalina told her solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

15 years later

Kakalina took in her surroundings memorizing even the most minut detail. She was here again. The planet with the green sky and no night. She turned around and saw the two warriors facing each other. She had to dig deep to control herself, to keep herself from attacking the small white creature in front of her as she had in the past. She was here to observe only. She knew that, but it didn't make it any easier to control the urge burning deep inside her to rip the creature's head off. Instead she looked over at the other warrior. She once again took in every detail, his black spiky hair, orange gi, strong defensive stance... even the intent, focused look in his unblinking eye as he studied his opponent. She memorized his appearance carefully knowing he was the one. She had known for some time that this was the man she searched for, but had never seen in the waking world. Only in her prophetic world of dreams.

'Why must she constantly wait!?' she thought irritably. It infuriated her. Every night she saw grand battles between awesome warriors that she could never talk to, never get any information about or from. Her Mother always told her to be patient and wait for the right moment to act, but all she did was wait. That seemed to be her only purpose sometimes, even though she knew better. She knew she was the key. Her Mother had been telling her that for fifteen long, painful, humiliating years.

She knew so much about the future, but nothing about her own. Had she known she and Kamala were going to be enslaved and sold into the disgusting world of prostitution she would never have gotten on the shuttle all those years ago. She would have stood beside Mia and fought bravely until death came to claim her shortly after. She thought for a moment about the past decade and a half she and Kamala had been forced to bear. It had been so hard for Kamala to accept, she was so proud. There had been more than one time Kakalina had to plead with the princess not to take her own life. To stay strong. To stay alive so they might one day look down on the broken and bloody body of Freeza and finally feel some peace, some happiness once again. In the end Kamala always listened. She had come to trust in the Goddess, just as Kakalina had learned to. So they both bore their existence through gritted teeth with a grain of salt every moment of every day in the waking world.

Kakalina came back to the scene before her and looked past the motionless warriors as they measured each other waiting for an opening. Her gaze came to rest on a small group of onlookers some distance away. She flew over to them. She knew them from other dreams, other visions of what was to come. The young boy with black hair, Gohan, the short bald man, Krillan, and the green alien dressed in purple, Piccollo. They looked through her as she walked up to them. She sighed sadly. She had so many pieces, but no glue to put them together. As she gazed at them once more, then noticed something to her right. A mound of recently turned dirt.

'A grave?' she thought puzzled. In all the times she had seen this dream she had never noticed it before. Before she thought about it she was moving toward the pile of earth, kneeling, and attempting to uncover it to see who it was that lay there. Her hands passed right through the ground.

"Baka, of course you can't move it," she said to herself aloud. She knew she was little more than a ghost in this world. Even after all this time she still acted without thought. She sighed again, this time it was in exasperation. She was so tired. How much longer must she wait for her revenge? How much longer must she endure the pains of her waking life and the puzzles of her dreams? She did not know if she could continue with the motions of this cruel life for much longer.

She spat and stood very suddenly, disgusted with her weak thoughts. She dismissed them and stuck out her chin. She would remain strong, as her princess had continued to stand proudly in the face of the horrors they faced day after day. Kamala had even learned to laugh at it after some time. She knew one day she would feel the satisfaction of hunting down and killing every single man and woman that had defiled their bodies.

Kakalina stood a moment and slowed her breathing before looking back at the 3 men watching the warriors in the distance. She followed their lead and looked at the man who would change the fate of the universe and avenge their race.

"I will continue to wait for you, Son Goku. I will wait as long as it takes," she told the man who could not hear her, as he began to move toward his waiting opponent. As she watched the first exchange of blows between the two titans of power her Mother's voice filled her head.

'Patience, my child. I promise, you will not have to wait much longer for your destiny to reveal itself to you.' Then the scene started to blur. Slowly, it was replaced by the unwelcome sight of a man leaning over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She opened her eyes wide and pushed the man hovering above her away violently. He just laughed at her. She recognized him as one of the guards on the sorry excuse for a space station she now lived on.

"Settle down, babe. Just makin' sure you're awake before openin' time. Now go get ready. We're havin' special "guests" this morning," he added with an evil grin. She growled at him baring her teeth. His only response was to laugh and shake his head as he walked away to wake any others that were sleeping in.

She looked to her right. Kamala's bed was empty and made. 'She must already be trying to find something to eat. She'll be in the kitchen then,' Kakalina thought. She got up not bothering to make the bed and head over to the dressing area. She rarely bothered with showering, unless she was ordered to, so she went straight to the wardrobe. She groaned when she got there. There was a guard choosing outfits for the girls today.

'That moron's threats must actually hold some validity,' she thought ruefully. Most of the time they were permitted to pick out what they wore and she always choose something that covered as much as possible. Whenever they were given outfits said outfits barely left anything up the imagination. She hated it.

She looked at the guard with an even face trying not to let any emotions show. A malicious grin graced his face for a moment before he pushed a scrap of cloth at her. She couldn't keep the disgust off her face as she looked at it. She looked back at him with murder in her eyes as he winked at her grinning widely. She sneered at him.

"You've got to be kidding me, this won't cover anything. I thought the point was to get the "customers" to pay before getting to see the goods," she said casually choosing her words with care. Maybe she could change his mind with her wits she thought desperately not letting any of it show on her face.

"Sorry, honey. You'll be wearing this today," he thrust the garment at her again. "Just consider it payback." She thought a moment and then recognised him. She had beat the shit out of him a couple months ago for slapping Kamala's ass and trying to force himself on her. She smiled in spite of herself, then turned it into the signature smirk she borrowed from Kamala when trying to piss someone off.

"Oh, I recognise you now, Bren, right. Good to see you out of the tank." His grin faded slightly as she snatched the outfit from him. "Payback, you say. Hmph. I must say that's pretty lame even for a spineless weakling like you," she finished with a laugh. Now his grin was completely gone replaced with a look of contempt. She continued laughing and walked away toward the changing stalls.

She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. She had been right this scrap of cloth barely covered anything. It was a one piece halter top with an attached skirt that came about 3 inches short from covering her ass. On top of that it had no back and barely covered her large breasts. She hissed in irritation as she looked at the large mounds on her chest.

She had never seen a Saiyan with boobs as big as hers and Kamala's. She was convinced it was because of something in the food they gave them here. 'That would account for the fact that Kamala's are even bigger than mine.' She thought back to when they had first been brought here. The meager portions they were served, before they discovered where the kitchens were, were barely enough to feed normal beings, much less two growing Saiyans. Even so she had given half of her food to the princess who was a year younger than her and needed the nourishment even more than she did.

Snapping back to the present she decided against the uncomfortable and ridiculous high heel shoes they were supposed to wear opting to go barefoot instead. She gave one last look of disapproval to the mirror and wrapped her tail around her waist under the skirt so it was barely noticeable. Many species had tails, but it was better not to bring attention to her race. It brought nothing, but trouble. With one finally look, she went in search of Kamala.

Setting off in the direction of the kitchens, Kakalina sighed as she turned the corner and caught sight of another constant thorn in her waking life. 'Goddess, please don't let her see me. I do not want to deal with this today.'

She didn't expect a response to her silent prayer, but hoped her Mother was listening anyway. The Goddess rarely spoke to her when she was awake, with the exception of letting her know when she is being exceedingly stupid or to calm her down out of a state of rage. The last time Kakalina had heard Her voice while awake was to yell at her not to kill Bren several weeks ago right before she had dealt the final blow.

While looking straight ahead and without hesitation she walked right past the blue skinned harpy, not really expecting her to ignore her presence.

"Well, well. Here comes the lucky little girl now," she jeered in Kakalina's direction when she saw her. Kakalina stopped, turning her head just enough to snarl at the busty bitch. "Oh, woke up on the wrong side of the cot I see." The blue vixen laughed at her own joke as did the posey that constantly surrounded her. "By the way, slave girl, I saw your first appointment in the lobby." She smiled cruelly. "Have fun with that one."

Kakalina turned to fully face her rival. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Jasmine. They probably gave him to me because they knew he would rip you a new hole if he bedded you, weakling." She turned before Jasmine could think of a retort, but not before seeing the satisfying purple blush engulf her face, continuing toward the kitchen in search of her friend.

Just before she walked through the kitchen doors a guard, Jin, ran up to her. "I'm glad I found you," he breathed out slightly winded, then went on in a slightly less enthusiastic tone, "You have a guest waiting in the lobby. The boss doesn't want you to leave him waiting like the last couple..." He trailed off waiting for her response.

She regarded him coolly. He was not like the rest of the guards. He always called her and Kamala by their names and not some disrespectful pet name, like honey or sweetness. He was a decent person, unlike the rest of them, and he had covered for them on more than one occasion when he caught them sparring in the more remote parts of the station. And, in extreme contrast with the others, he was actually kinda cute she caught herself thinking. She wondering to herself how he came into this type of work. "Uh, Kakalina? He wants you there right away."

She cracked a rare genuine smile coming out of her wandering thoughts and looked him in the eye. "Come on, Jin, can't I get a bite to eat first? I'm starving."

He sighed, but smiled at her. The smile reached his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. You should eat before going down. But please get your ass over there after you finish. You don't want to get me in trouble again, do you?"

"No, of course not. Thanks for understanding. A girl's gotta keep her strength up after all," she smiled at him again before turning and hurrying into the kitchen.

He watched the door swing closed behind her and hung his head with a heavy sigh. "Baka," he mumbled to himself. He rubbed his neck and headed back to the lobby trying to come up with an excuse for the woman he stuck his neck out for more than he admitted even to himself.

Kakalina scanned the staff in the kitchen quickly recognising the princess talking animatedly to one of the cooks. This was one of their few refuges on the station. They had come here at least 5 times a day when they were children in the constant effort to get enough food to survive and the staff, all of whom still lived and worked there, had taken quite a liking to the 2 strange girls with the seemingly bottomless stomachs. Now they tried to come by at least once a day if they could get away. Kakalina made her way over to Kamala and overheard her telling Alvoni, the head cook known as Von for short, the juicy details of the last time they had gotten to spar.

"Then she caught me with a lucky jab which put me off balance, only by the tiniest bit though. But it was enough for her to kick my feet out from under me and deal the winning blow. I'll get her next time though," she finished while the man listening chuckled heartily.

"Luck was it? I'd call it skill myself. Though you were having an off day because of that bastard Bren hitting on you again," Kakalina cut in as a surprised Kamala turned to face her. The princess quickly recovered and beamed at her while Von continued laughing happily.

"You're finally up! Check it out, compliments of the greatest culinary artists in the universe," Kamala said with a wink. She produced a hoagie so full of meats and vegetables is was literally bursting at the seams. Kakalina beamed and reached for it starting to tear it in half. "Don't worry, I already had 2," Kamala added with a wink.

"Oh, Von, you've outdone yourself. Are you sure it's okay?" Kakalina asked before taking a huge bite.

"Oh yes, no problem at all. We had a rather extravagant banquet for some special guests today so this will go unnoticed." He smiled at her patting her on the head tenderly as she continued devouring the hogie. "Please enjoy it, child."

"Mmm, this is so good," she said wiping her mouth between bites and a smile. Then the smile faulted. "Thanks so much guys, but I have to get going. You know," she finished kind of weakly. Von nodded curtly. Though he still smiled at her, his eyes were now full of sadness. Kamala turned to the side as a barely audible hiss escaped her. "You look after her for me, okay? And thanks again," she gave them one last smile and stuffed the rest of her hoagie in her mouth jogging for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It only took a minute or 2 for her to get to the lobby at an easy run. She caught up to Jin just as he was mentally giving up on inventing an excuse for her. He sighed heavily in relief and thanked her for hurrying.

"Thank me? Thank you for covering for me again. I really needed it too," she said patting her stomach.

He laughed putting one hand behind his head a little sheepishly. He looked at her again and noticed some crumbs on the corner of her mouth and scattered across her chest. He gulped and looked away blushing. "Ah, you have some crumbs..." he mumbled. He reached out and brushed them away from her mouth. "Some on your uh...blouse, too." He looked away again blushing bright red.

She started when he touched her and mentally stopped her impulse to shove him away for invading her space. "Oh," she said quietly brushing them off her chest. Then with more vigor, "Close on. Thanks for noticing. That would have cost me, not to mention Von. What would I do without you?" she asked jokingly.

He just laughed again in response. She smiled at him one last time before mentally steeling herself. She closed her eyes and let out a long, slow controlled breath while putting on a disinterested, sour face. They turned the corner and walked into the most ornately decorated room on the entire station. It was full of richly colored tapestries and lavish, fluffy couches. There was a stylish well stocked bar at one end of the room where several important looking men sat surrounded by some of the girls who lived there of their own free will. Kakalina looked at them growling low in her throat when she noticed a certain blue skinned vixen among those doting on the men. She looked away and quickly scanned the rest of the people there, looking up briefly to see a group of men on the balcony overlooking the scene surrounded by more flirting girls. Though many of them looked dangerous enough to warrant calling her to the lobby she did not sense malice coming from any of them.

It was her and Kamala's unfortunate role to be given to the strongest and most brutal of the station's patrons, soldiers and mercenaries usually, men that would kill any of the other girls here, slave and willing alike. Because of their strength and tough Saiyan bodies they usually only got slight injuries and when they were severe enough they were put in the rejuvenation tanks and would be good as new within hours. This was the only thing that worked to their benefit in their lives there. Kamala even looked at it as a sort of training because every time either of them was put in the tanks they came out that much stronger, though they keep that as quiet as possible.

They had become something of a commodity to the proprietor of the establishment. When they had been small children Klep had bought them dirt cheap from some slavers for manual labor. He forgot about them after that resolving to let them mature a little before putting them to their eventual use. Then about 7 years later it came to his attention that they, the younger one be specific, had nearly killed one of his guards for touching her. He had roughed her up quite a bit before she creamed him, but didn't shed a single tear or complain about the pain at all, even though she was only about 12 years old at the time. When she was brought to him she just stood there proudly, looking him right in the face without a trace of fear, and boldly demanded he get her punishment over with so she could get him out of her sight.

It was then the idea formed in his twisted mind to put them to work a little sooner than he had initially planned. They had already matured nicely. You could barely tell they were under the legal age because of their heavily muscular and defined physiques. They had fought it at first, causing him more than a little trouble. Then one of his guards had made an accidental, but incredibly clever deduction that secured their cooperation from then on. He had probably been joking, but one night said the little brats reminded him of how vulgar and violent the Saiyans had been. Then it had dawned on him. He had bought them half a year after the Saiyan homeworld had been destroyed. It fit perfectly; their looks, their manner, not to mention their unusual strength. He didn't know how the two young girls had escaped the disaster, but he was going to use it to his benefit. He had heard Lord Freeza was looking for any remaining Saiyans to employ in his army, but the business man knew better. His inner circles informed him about the truth of Freeza and the Saiyan homeworld and that now the tyrant was conducting a Saiyan man hunt, so to speak, across the galaxy. As soon as he threatened them with revealing their existence to the mighty Lord Freeza the brats shut up and started following orders. That's not to say they didn't still cause trouble, but when it got to be too much he just renewed his threats which could usually guarantee him at least a few months without any guards being injured.

Kakalina continued to search for the meanest looking ass in the room and finally spotted a muscular man dressed in grade A fighting armor in the corner eyeing her hungrily. She couldn't help but shudder internally, but stood firm outwardly. She intensified her battle face, the coldest, most disinterested look she could muster, and started to walk toward him as proudly as possible. Klep spotted her and grinned. He leaned toward the man and informed him that that was indeed the lovely young lady that would be taking care of him today. He also reminded him not to take her at face value and to keep an eye on her. She was a wily one and stronger than she looked.

"Good, I like it when they fight back," the muscle bound brute replied, not taking his eyes off her beautiful, sleek body. He got up slowly as she reached him, not knowing her excellent hearing had picked up their entire conversation.

"Take our guest to the Velvet Suite," Klep said to her. She merely turned on her heel and walked away without a word, walking as stiffly and quickly as possible as he followed in her wake.

Above her a young man watched their exchange with interest. He had noticed her from the moment she had entered the room taking in everything about her. He took note of her not only because of her unusually high power level, but also because of the way she had looked at the women fawning over the men at the bar and on the balcony. She had looked up so briefly she had not noticed his intent stare. Typically, he hated these visits to pleasure planets. He understood they were necessary, not only to release his frustration once in awhile, but also to keep up his bad ass persona with the other soldiers he was forced to deal with on a somewhat regular basis. Regardless, they always left a bad taste in his mouth. He had never been to this brothel before and was glad to see there might actually be something here worthy of his attention. He smirked remembering the way she proudly strode over to the man who had obviously bought her for the morning. A proud slave girl! His loins tightened slightly as he remembered her figure. She was not a weak twig like every other whore he had ever had. And her face, though she had twisted it into a look of contempt and not so subtle hatred, was damn near angelic. Yes, he would have to investigate this further. He chuckled softly to himself.

"What's up Vegeta? Someone finally caught your eye?" Nappa called from the middle of a gaggle of giggling girls. Vegeta's smirk faltered as he looked at the pathetic sight of his first officer.

"You could say that," was all he said before heading downstairs to speak with the owner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kakalina shut the door behind the man as he entered one of the best rooms they had. 'He and his friends must be what all the fuss is about,' she thought to herself while measuring up his potential strength. She determined they must be a group of Frigid soldiers by the quality and style of their armor. She groaned to herself. As much as she hated to admit it Freeza chose his soldiers well. She had never come across a weak man who fought for him. 'Which means this is not his top strength,' she thought as she walked to the mini bar.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" she asked roughly opening the cabinet displaying the assortment of alcoholic beverages.

"No, I've waited for you long enough," he said quietly stalking toward her shedding his armor casually tossing it aside. She sighed, it had been worth a try. "Now, I hear you are quite a handful, in several ways." He was on top of her now, but she stood her ground preparing herself for what was to come. He reached around and grabbed her ass squeezing tightly breathing in her scent openly.

"Damn, you smell good, woman," he groaned moving his other hand down to squeeze her other cheek. She looked away trying to take Kamala's advice and imagine strangling the life out of him, but it didn't worked for her. She was determined not to give him what he wanted, though every fiber of her being wanted to fight him, to escape his grasp, she stood her ground and bore it.

He looked down at her feeling her tense against his touch. 'Good, she is a fighter. I'll get her to scream. They always scream.' He leaned down and licked her cheek chuckling to himself as she flinched, but she didn't make a noise. He then hoisted her up forcing her legs apart as he made her straddle him. He then began dragging her up and down his front making him harder and harder with every pass. He started grunting in her ear as he got more and more turned on. Suddenly he stopped seeing this was not going to get her to scream for him. He threw her onto the floor making her grunt softly in pain, but her pride didn't let her make another sound.

He grinned down at her, then grabbed her ankle dragging her over to the low bedded area in the middle of the room. He jerked her up onto the soft surface and descended on her ripping the flimsy barrier of cloth away in one swift move leaving her completely bare. She instinctively hugged herself trying to cover what she could as she tucked her tail securely along her side trying to keep it hidden in the scraps of what used to be her outfit. His eyes lit up as she tried to hide herself from him. He grabbed her arms forcing them out to her sides and held them there as he started ravaging her breasts. He sucked so hard at her nipples it brought tears to her eyes. She quickly blinked them away before he could see them as he started biting and twisting at her other breast still trying to get a rise out of her. He then moved both her arms above her head and secured them there, one large hand easily capturing both of her slender wrists in his firm grasp. He took his other hand and licked three of his fingers looking her right in the eye making sure she knew what was coming next, hoping to see some fear or pain in her eyes. Instead he only saw defiance, which he decided was good enough, for the moment. He grinned wickedly at her then thrust all 3 of his fat fingers into her dry vagina. This nearly broke her. It hurt so much she had to close her eyes in concentration for a moment to ground herself. Even so she hissed aloud in pain and her breath became ragged.

"Just let it out already," he said trying to goaded her on. She looked up at him with murder in her eyes. "That's more like it, girly," he chuckled as he pushed harder and faster. "But I'll be wanting my money's worth." He pulled out his fingers and fumbled with his clothes releasing his now very erect dick from his pants. He pushed himself into her fully pausing a moment only to let out a guttural groan, then begin to thrust in and out as quickly as he could. He moved his hand to her side for better leverage grabbing a handful of the covers and leaning on his fist. He didn't know that in that simple motion he had accidentally grabbed her tail as well. The pain hit her before she realised what he had done, blinding her momentarily. Then she screamed so loud and suddenly it surprised him enough to make him pause for a moment. He smiled triumphantly at her leaning down a little putting more pressure on her tail causing her to cry out again even louder.

"I told you to let it out. Doesn't it feel good to just cut loose like that?" he laughed cruelly at her. "And we haven't even begun to have fun yet." He laughed again as tears of pain began to stain her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kakalina looked up into the water gently sprinkling across her. She couldn't remember how she had gotten into the shower, but was glad to be there. It always felt good to shower afterwards, like she was washing away the grime. She shudder slightly as she tried to move her tail. It still hurt, but it wasn't broken. She would recover from it quickly. Her other injuries were insignificant. She had a bruise on both her wrists where he had held them, but that was the only noticeable mark and it would be gone tomorrow. She turned toward a sound behind her, but relaxed as she recognised Kamala's ki signature. The curtain was thrust back forcefully to reveal Kamala standing there looking murderous holding out a towel for her.

"That bastard! I swear the day we finally get out of this hell, I'll...Goddess! It pisses me off! You could have ripped his head off given the chance. I know you were stronger than him. If only...Damn it!" She continued to fume as she gently pulled the shaken girl out of the water and toweled her off vigorously.

"Did you come and get me?" Kakalina asked after finding her voice again.

"Yeah, you had passed out by the time I got there. How long had he been squeezing the life out of your tail?" she asked while throwing a thick fluffy robe around her.

"I don't know, probably close to an hour that I can remember. Felt like a lot longer, and that bastard was heavier than the ton of bricks he had for brains," she replied putting on a sly smile for her friend.

"Ha! Good to have you back," she smirked back with a relieved expression. Then her eyes brightened and her smirk turned a little devious. "Let's play hookie for the rest of the day. I want to spar if you're feeling up to it," she added hopefully.

"That is exactly what I need right now, but with that group of soldiers I'm bet we'll both be called out again before the end of the day," she said bitterly.

Kamala's smirk grew wider. "I found a new spot for us to work in. Its perfect! Spacious and secluded. No way they'll find us there. Just wait till you see it!" She turned excitedly heading toward the exit.

"Am I supposed to spar in this robe?" Kakalina called after her.

"Oh, sorry." With a chuckle she threw a bundle at her. Looking down she smiled at a full black leotard.

"You will never cease to amaze me, Kamala-kun," she said a wide smile spreading across her face. She discarded the robe on the floor and quickly dressed herself in the comfortable material. She let out a breath of satisfaction as she felt the cloth snugly against her body revealing only her shapely figure. "This is perfect. Let's try not to rip this pair up too much."

"Now that is something I cannot promise," Kamala replied as a friendly challenge. She turned and ran out the room closely followed by her fully recovered partner in crime.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vegeta growled angrily. He had been waiting for hours and still the incompetent fool who ran this station could not find the woman he desired. The other soldiers he had come with had already gotten what they came for and left satisfied, yet he was the only one left sitting here on one of the overly soft couches waiting with his arms crossed in front of him. Even Nappa had left with his insistence that he didn't need to sit here waiting on him. Better to get back to the base in case a purging mission came up.

He growled again. This was ridiculous! How do you lose a slave on a space station. Where could she go? She must be smarter than the ridiculous excuses for guards they had here. It was obvious she did not want to be in her current situation. She must have evaded them while they searched for her. This thought only made him want her more. He stood and walked back down to the main floor of the lobby in search for the idiot that had promised him she would be there half an hour ago, for the third time. As Klep saw him coming he paled slightly and rushed to meet him.

"Lord Vegeta, I offer you my most sincere apologies-" he started to say bowing slightly.

"I don't want your excuses, fool. I have decided to look for the girl myself. It has become painfully obvious that your incompetence will not produce what I have already paid for." Vegeta looked him directly in the eye threatening him to argue.

"Of course, my Lord. You are free to do whatever pleases you," Klep said averting his eyes to the ground. Vegeta smirked and started to move past him. "But I would beg your patience only a little longer."

Vegeta looked back menacingly and growled, "Unfortunately I have no patience left for you or your so called staff of guards." Without another word he left the lobby turning on his scouter and scanning the immediate area leaving the flustered man behind him.

Vegeta turned the corner into a much plainer hallway looking at his scouter for any high energy signatures. The small piece of technology beeped shortly and indicated 2 very high powers. His eyes widened in shock at the two figures that appeared on the screen. Both were higher than all the guards there and most of the soldiers that he had come with. They were both very close in power, but the one that was slightly higher was close to his resting power. "Impossible," he muttered under his breath in disbelief. He hardened his expression and moved calmly in the direction his scouter was indicating. He had not expected today to be this interesting.

Kamala had been right. This was by far the best sparring spot they had ever found. The chances of even Klep finding them was slim. Hell, they had to crawl through a ventilation shaft and about 50 feet of ducts to get there. It must have been an old storage area that was forgotten years ago. They had to clear away a bunch of junk before having enough room to spar freely, but once that task was complete it was perfect. It even had a high ceiling so they could do some aerial combat. She couldn't remember the last time she had enough room to fly. It felt wonderful.

Smiling at her attacker Kakalina blocked a kick aimed at her head and threw a jab with her other hand at Kamala's chest. The princess returned the smile while blocking the jab and jumped away into a backflip kick missing the priestess as she leaned away from her slightly. The kick missed by less than an inch. Kakalina followed the attack with a roundhouse kick that was blocked as Kamala landed. She grabbed the leg she had just blocked and threw Kakalina away from her into the air. She stopped herself easily and flew back at her sparring partner who was flying up to meet her. The two crashed together in a fury of hits too fast for the untrained eye to follow, both smiling at the glory of hand to hand combat.

Vegeta walked up to a set of doors that were locked and chained shut. The two extremely strong ki signatures were definitely on the other side of these doors. No wonder no one had found her. She must have found another way into the room along with whoever else was in there with her. His scouter beeped again as the two figures began steadily increasing. He grinned at this new development. They had the ability to increase their power just as he did. He reached out and tore the chains from the door easily and kicked the doors down. He stepped into the room and looked around. It was a very large space. He looked up and saw two women in the midst of aerial combat. He stood watching them battle one another from one side of room to the other and back again for a while completely oblivious to his presence. They were very good he admitted to himself. He noticed the taller and bustier of the two was slowly taking control of the fight. She finally landed a solid punch to her opponent's chest. He saw it was the woman he had been searching for as she flew away from her attacker. She twisted in mid air and landed in a crouch heavily on the floor looking back up at the other girl still hovering above her with a smile and an excited look in her eye. Vegeta noticed with passing interest the girl still hovering in the air was smirking in an identical fashion to his own.

Then the girl in the air noticed him watching them. The smirk vanished and was replaced with a dangerous, threatening growl as she took a defensive posture. The girl on the floor turned quickly and saw him as well. She copied the other girl's posture and growled at him in an identical fashion. He chuckled to himself. 'So they want to fight, do they?' he thought to himself while walking into the room and the light.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. I have to say I'm slightly impressed by your little demonstration. When I saw you in the lobby this morning you peeked my interest, but now you have my undivided attention," he said addressing the woman on the ground first then looked up at the other, still hovering above them. "Very nice attack, by the way. Flawless form. Why don't you come down here and join us?" He smirked as she snarled at him showing him her clenched teeth. Then her expression faltered and she slowly descended landing softly next to the other girl. "How kind of you. Now I can keep an eye on both of you." He was a little surprised by her easy compliance and change of expression, but did not let it show.

The taller of the two girls, the one that had just landed looked at him uncertainly. "Vegeta?" she asked quietly with a shaking voice.

He couldn't help but show his surprise now. "How did you know my name?" he asked her harshly stepping back slightly.

"I can't believe it," the other girl breathed out. With that she sank to one knee, put her fist on her chest, and bowed her head to him formally. "Vegeta-sama," she addressed him in a stronger voice. "We thought you had been killed after the destruction of Vegetasei."

He looked down at her still bowed head in bewilderment. "Who are you two? What's going on?" he demanded.

The girls exchanged a glance then looked at him. The one who was still standing took a step toward him. "Vegeta-san, it's me Kamala. Don't you recognise us?" She loosened her tail from around her waist and moved it behind her in a trusting gesture. The kneeling girl copied the action at once. It was the first time he had noticed either of the fifth appendage and his eyes widened.

"Kamala-kun? How is that possible? You died years ago when Vegetasei..." he said walking toward her reaching out to touch her as if she might not actually be there. His gloved hand brushed her cheek and he gasped.

"Nii-chan!" she cried and threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly. He was taken back by this sudden show of emotion, but bore it patiently for a moment before prying her off of him. He looked her dead in the eye remembering the sister he had not thought about in years. She did resemble her greatly. "I can't believe it's really you," she said to him through a watery grin.

He looked at the girl still kneeling on the ground who was watching the encounter with smiling eyes. He studied her and recognised her, too. She had lived in the palace. They had sparred many times as children, but he couldn't remember her name, only her position. She was the Priestess of Vegetasei's daughter. "Priestess?" he said slowly.

She bowed her head again. "My Prince," was her only reply.

"How did you escape the meteor?" he asked them. They exchanged worried glances again.

"Meteor?" Kamala asked him.

"The meteor that destroyed our planet," he replied looking from one to the other.

Kamala's eyes widened in shock then narrowed sharply. "It was no meteor that took our homeworld, Nii-san. I saw it with my own eyes." She paused for a moment thinking back to the painful memory. "It was that monster Freeza. He blew it up with a single attack. We just barely made it out, because of a warning from Kakalina's mother. The Goddess saved us so that we could avenge our race and destroy that demon one day." She stood stiffly, breathing heavily remembering the promise she made to herself on that fateful day.

The prince's expression hardened as he digested this information. He knew it was true. Some part of him had always known there was something off about the story Freeza had told him and the "unfortunate accident" that had befallen his planet. His jaw clenched as he thought about the long years he had served the tyrant, all the planets he had purged and all the lives he had taken in the name of the beast that had been lying to him for over half of his life. It had always been his intention to grow stronger than Freeza and destroy him one day for the years of servitude he had been forced into, but now that lifelong goal burned in his mind with new motivation and purpose.

"Vegeta?" Kamala's timid voice said calling him back to the present. "Are you alright?" He noticed he was shaking with rage.

"I'll be alright when I send that fucking androgynous bastard to the next dimension," he said through gritted teeth.

Kakalina looked up at the proud warrior standing before her. She still couldn't believe he had been alive all this time. 'Well Mother, when you're right you're right. Waiting has been worth it,' she thought. She could have sworn she heard a faint laugh, but it was gone before she could be sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What exactly do you mean they aren't for sale?" Vegeta growled menacingly at Klep. "I am offering you more than you deserve."

"You didn't offer me anything," Klep shot back. "You just demanded I give them to you free of charge."

"I am not going to take your worthless life, fool. In addition I am willing to leave this station without destroying it along with everyone here. That is the best deal you are ever going to get for the rest of you pathetic life."

Klep considered that for a moment. He hated to admit it was true. His life was not worth risking for those two troublemakers. They had made him a lot of money over the years, but he wouldn't put his life on the line for them. They had been more than enough trouble, perhaps this was for the best.

"I see your point, my Lord. Yes, of course you are right. I release them from my service," he reached into his desk and pulled out a tablet. He pushed several buttons on it and then a few more. There was a slight popping noise behind him. Vegeta turned and looked at his sister and the priestess. They were holding the sides of the necks and had looks of extreme pain on their faces. Vegeta whirled back around and grabbed Klep by the neck.

"It will only take a moment, my Lord!" Klep gasped out. "The submission chip is shorting out. It will cause only momentary discomfort, then they will be free." Vegeta dropped him back into his seat and turned back to the women behind him. They no longer looked pained and were instead looking at each other with indescribable looks of relief. They embraced each other in a forearm grasp and leaned their foreheads against each other with silent tears flowing down their equally jubilant faces. The sight brought a rare genuine smile to his face.

Klep coughed massaging his throat. When he regained his composure he said, "It is good of you to guarantee my safety, my Lord."

Vegeta turned and laughed at him. "And when did I say I would guarantee your safety? I will not kill you, no, but that is not to say they won't." He laughed again turning away from the startled man as the two women behind him turned and began their advance.

"May you burn in Hell for all eternity for what you have done to us," Kamala said cracking her knuckles.

"Wait, I'll give you anything! Please! No, don't!" he squealed like a small child putting his arms up to shield himself from them.

Kakalina hissed at his cowardice and pulled one of his arms away snapping it backward. She heard a satisfying crack as the forearm snapped. He howled in pain. "There is nothing you can offer us to save yourself. The only thing we want from you is what you seek to save," she said calmly. "Kamala, would you do the honors?"

Kamala smiled wickedly looking down at the cowering man who had caused her so much pain and suffering. "With pleasure," she replied. She lifted her hand slowly charging it with ki savoring the look of terror in his eyes. Then she sliced at his neck decapitating him in one swift motion. She stood there for a moment looking at his headless corpse then looked at Kakalina. The priestess dropped the arm she had been restraining letting the corpse fall to the ground and moved to encircle her arms around the princess.

"It is done," Kakalina whispered in her ear. "Now let's go. I have a few guards I'd like to have a word with, don't you?" Kamala looked at her friend and nodded seriously. Then turned and followed her brother out of the room.

As they exited the office they found most of the guards running toward the office door. Klep must had alerted them all to rescue him when he realised Vegeta had deceived him. 'Unfortunately for him they got there a little too late," Kakalina thought with a rueful smiled. At least this would save them the trouble of tracking them all down.

It was a fun battle for her only because they kept on coming. There were 20 guards stationed there and only the number of them made the fight enjoyable. Vegeta just sat back and watched as Kamala and Kakalina took out the frustrations of the past 15 years on the men foolish enough to stand up against them. While they fought Kakalina noticed one guard in particular was missing from the fight. As she broke the last man's neck and tossed him to the floor she looked up and saw Jin in the doorway watching them. Kamala saw him a second later and started toward him, the bloodlust of the battle still in her eyes.

Before she really knew what she was doing Kakalina had moved to intercept her. Kamala looked at her furiously, then saw who it was that she had been attacking and glared back at the priestess. "He has never done us any harm," Kakalina said to her quietly. "Nor did he attack us while we were fighting." Kamala's look turned skeptical.

"He's one of them," she growled. "It was his job to keep us here, just like the rest of the dead bastards." She gestured around them to all of bodies of their fallen foes.

"But he was never like them. He has always shown us the respect he knew we deserved and has protected us on more than one occasion. How long has he known about our sparring excursions and our extra visits to the kitchen? He has kept our secrets loyally for years." Kamala let out a hiss and looked away. She knew her friend was right. She knew of no reason this man deserved death, but wanted to kill him anyway because of what he represented. He wore the same uniform as the other bastards that had helped to make her life terrible. Then, almost as if he had read her thoughts, he started to move toward them shedding the armor that connected him to the other dead men littering the lobby floor.

"She's right, Kakalina. I was one of them. It was my job to keep you here against your will." He stopped a few feet from them pausing, as if in deep thought, then made his decision. He looked Kakalina right in the eye and spoke again. "If she wants to kill me she deserves that satisfaction, but please let me tell you something first. Something that I have never been brave enough to confess to you before." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth, then looked at her again, directly in the eye. "Since the first day I arrived here I have wanted to help you escape somehow. I have hated watching you grow up in this place, hated myself for working for the bastard who did this to you. I wanted to separate myself from him ages ago, but I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't want to leave you. I thought if I stayed I might be able to be of some small help to you, to maybe be your friend in any small way I could." He paused again and his expression softened. "I wanted to help in whatever way I could because I love you, Kakalina."

Kakalina blinked, then blinked again at a loss for words. That was not at all what she had been expecting at all, but she saw the truth of what he said in his eyes. Thinking back over the years it was obvious. Hell, thinking back to this morning it had been obvious.

But what exactly was she supposed to do about it? There was nothing she could do she thought. She didn't want to kill him, but that didn't mean she loved him.

"Jin, I'm sorry, but I can never feel that way for any man. No man will ever touch me again." She tried to show him with her eyes that she really was sorry. "I thank you for your friendship. It did make living here a little easier, but now we are leaving this place. Please tell Von what happened and that we are indebted to him for his kindness. I don't think we would have survived without him." She paused looking deep into his eyes and thought to herself 'or you for that matter.' Then hardening her expression as she looked away. "Do what you will with the station," she said over her shoulder. "It's yours now." His face fell, but with a heavy sigh he smiled sadly at her. He couldn't have realistically hoped for anything better, but there was still an ache in his heart as she walked away from him.

Kakalina looked at Kamala silently communicating to her that this man did not deserve to die, but she would not stop her if she chose to kill him. Kamala sighed and cracked a crooked grin admitting she had been wrong and that she wouldn't take his life. Kakalina nodded, smiling her thanks. Then the two women turned their backs on the place they had lived in for what seemed like much longer than 15 years and walked toward their prince.

Vegeta had watched this exchange through narrowed eyes. He had barely restrained his rage when the last man standing in the room other than himself had admitted his love to his priestess. He knew he should not interfere with their affairs, however, he had come close. He had gotten even madder when he begrudgingly acknowledged the man's bravery of accepting the consequences of working for the fool who had enslaved his sister and the priestess. He had hoped Kamala would kill him, but for some reason Kakalina seemed to have feelings for the whelp, despite her words of contradiction. Much to his disappointment that had caused Kamala to spared his life.

Kakalina had said no man would ever touch her again, but Vegeta still desired her, even more than he had before learning who she was. She was strong in spirit and body and remarkably beautiful. In addition, she was the last Saiyan woman alive suitable to bare him an heir. His lips curled into a crooked grin as the two women turned away from the last man standing and started toward him. Yes, he would have her, but not by force. He knew that was not the way to handle this situation. He could be a patient man when it counted, but he would eventually make her want him just as much as he desired her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

4 months later

Kakalina looked around the dreamscape surrounding her. She sighed. 'Not here again,' she thought to herself.

'It is important you see and understand, daughter. Now pay attention. You still have things to learn here,' her Mother spoke forcefully in her mind causing her mild pain for a moment. Once it subsided she sighed again and walked into the large dome shaped building with the words Capsule Corp written in large letters on the side of it. She went from room to room taking in all the details she could until coming to a large courtyard full of trees, grass, and animals. She looked to her right and saw a small group of women laughing and talking happily. She recognised some of them from other dreams she had seen over the years, but she didn't know some of them. This peaked her curiosity enough to make her walk over and listen to what they were talking about.

As she walked toward them she noticed a group of children behind them playing in the field. There were two boys sparring and a little girl with blonde pigtails watching them. She yawned looking very bored. "Come on guys, can't we do something else?" she asked tiredly. "Like something I can do, too?"

The boys paused in their fight and both looked at her as if they had forgotten she had been there. "Look, Maron. The thing is everything we want to do, you don't," the boy with lavender hair said to her. "I mean, you don't want to play the video games we like, you can't play tag with us or anything like that because we're just faster and it wouldn't be any fun. And before you ask again we do not want to play house," he said putting his hand up trying to physically ward off the idea.

"I don't know, Trunks. I'm sure there's something all of us can do together," the little boy with black hair said smiling widely while putting his hands behind his head. "Maybe house would be fun."

"You know what, I think we should make it a rule that you don't contribute to the decision making from now on, Goten," Trunks replied hotly.

"Why don't you want to play house?" Goten asked innocently completely missing the insult his friend had just slipped at him.

Trunks sighed. "Not only do I not want to and think it's a stupid game, but my Dad would kill me if he found out about it," he said leaning in close to Goten so Maron wouldn't overhear them. Goten's eyes widened in understanding and he shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," he said nodding thoughtfully. "Sorry, Maron. We can't play house, but you can ride on my back while I fly around the compound if your mom says it's okay for a while," he quickly added seeing her sad expression.

She brightened at that starting to run toward the table full of laughing women. "Ok, I'll go ask Mommy!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Kakalina looked at the children and smiled. She had never been around kids before. Even when she was a child the only kids she had known were Vegeta and Kamala and all they did was train together. To see kids just playing together was oddly calming. She let out a content sigh and found herself pondering the idea of having a child of her own one day, but quickly shut down the idea as she realised what that would entail. She didn't want a child enough to let any man touch her again, no matter what happiness it might bring her. She watched as the young girl reached the table and started bouncing up and down asking a pretty woman who also had blonde hair if she could go flying with Goten. Her mother looked at her tenderly placing a hand on her head and said yes. The girl let out a gleeful noise thanking her mother then ran back toward the boys in the field who were now arguing back and forth about Goten's offer and how it was now definitely a rule that he not be allowed to make decisions.

"You spoil her, 18," said a stern looking woman with long black hair tied back in a bun. 18 just smiled back and shrugged.

"Oh, come on Chi-Chi, kids are supposed to have fun and be reckless. That's what being a kid is all about," the woman next to her said. Kakalina looked at the woman she knew was called Bulma. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her light blue shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes complimented each other perfectly, but what was really special about this woman was her smile. For some reason Kakalina could see how happy and content this woman was just from the coy smile she was giving the woman named Chi-Chi next to her. "God, when I think back to when Goku and I were kids roaming around the world looking for the Dragonballs, I can't help but wonder what we were thinking. Though at the time nothing in the world could have stopped me signing up for the next adventure with Goku and the gang." She sat back in her chair looking over at the kids. "They grow up too fast as it is. Personally, I'd rather they get their fun while it lasts."

"True, you never know what new monster will threaten Earth next," Chi-Chi sighed.

Bulma laughed. "I meant I'd rather they be kids as long as they can before they have to grow up, but you're right. Sometime I think this planet has a big red X on it that only the bad guys can see." She chuckled again and the other women smiled at her joke. Then a couple more people walked into the courtyard. Kakalina recognised them both instantly. "Ah, the heroes return. How was the match?" Bulma asked the two approaching men.

"Boring. Nothing more than a workout," Vegeta replied gruffly. "There's not enough room in the city to fight adequately with Kakarott much less the back yard." The taller Saiyan laughed lightly nodding in agreement.

Bulma smiled at him despite his rudeness and Kakalina saw that same happiness again. Was he the root of it? She couldn't believe it. "Well, you'll just have to make do or go elsewhere, buddy. I don't think the mayor would look too kindly on us expanding the compound again. We already take up more than enough space as it is." Kakalina looked on and was even more surprised to see a cryptic look pass between the two unnoticed by the others. They loved each other. She had had many dreams in which she had seen these two fighting and constantly insulting each other in the last couple of months. It seemed like they were all she had dreamt about since finding out the prince was alive, but she had never noticed the underlying chemistry that fueled it until tonight.

'Goddess, what a weird couple,' she thought, but she had to admit they did compliment each other well. Well, it was good to know Vegeta would end up with someone so well suited for him. She giggled at the thought. He would bring this woman so much happiness in the future. She caught herself wondering if she could find that kind of happiness. Then sighed knowing it wasn't possible.

'You make it an impossibly, Kakalina. You can have all the things your heart desire, not only your revenge,' the voice of Vegetasei told her.

'Right, I'll just forget the last 15 years and invite men back into my life. You ask too much,' she thought back.

'That would be a start, but it is up to you to decide if happiness is worth pursuing. And I do not ask for Myself,' she added softly. 'Not all men are animals, daughter. Some are worth inviting into your bed.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kakalina awoke with her Mother's last words still ringing in her head. Every part of her being wanted to ignore those words, but she knew the Goddess did not lie and only ever spoke words of wisdom. She thought about the women from her dream. None of them had lived normal, easy lives, but they had somehow found the happiness that seemed to escape her. She tossed the covers off of her roughly and got out of bed. She walked across the room to the window and looked out into the blackness of space. They had been on this stolen cruiser for what had been the best months of her life, but she couldn't help but feel they were wasting time. Sighing, she turned away from the calm of space absently running her fingers threw her unruly hair. She found a fresh training uniform and got dressed quickly, then walked to the door to go find Kamala. She opened the door and started to walk through almost running into Vegeta who had been about to knock.

He smirked at her surprised expression to their sudden closeness, barely catching her scent as she moved away from him quickly. His groaned inwardly at her smell wanting to take her right there and then. It had been months and she still hadn't warmed up to his subtle advances. He was beginning to lose his patience with the situation. He would have to start being more forward with his intentions. He grinned as she bowed slightly to him.

"You sleep more than anybody else I've ever met, woman. Kamala is waiting for you in the training room," he said stepping back and motioning for her to pass.

She hated it when he acted like that, which seemed to be a lot lately, but he was her prince. She would not be rude to him under any circumstances purely out of respect. "Thank you, Vegeta-sama, but I was on the way to find her. It was unnecessary for you to come and get me," she said walking past him.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," he said softly with a grin as they started to walk toward the large ballroom they had converted into a training facility.

"How can I be of service, my Lord?" she asked slightly taken back by his tone.

'That is just too tempting,' Vegeta thought to himself, but instead replied, "I wanted to discuss a small matter with you. Your dreams..."

'Not this again,' Kakalina thought in exasperation. They seemed to have this conversation once every other week. "I'm sorry, Vegeta-sama, but I cannot reveal more to you than I already have. If I give you any more information about your future it could change everything. That is not a risk I am willing to take."

Vegeta had not expected her to give in, but loved to get her all riled up. It made for a much more interesting and fun conversation. "What if I ordered you to tell me?" She turned giving him an angry and frustrated look.

"I follow the Goddess' orders before yours. Her authority is greater, Prince Vegeta." She looked him directly in the eye challenging him to argue with her. She did not see the anger she expected, however. Only mild intrigue and perhaps even a hint of approval. What was he playing at? Had he just wanted to get a rise out of her? It wasn't impossible. She had seen him do it to Bulma in her dreams for months now.

Then, the gravity of that thought hit her so hard she actually stopped walking, paralyzed by the mere possibility of what she had just contemplated. It wasn't possible. He couldn't feel that way about her. She shook her head violently trying to force the thought away. Maybe she was reading too deeply into the situation. She was just overreacting. Yes, she had been mistaken. That was the only explanation. As she began to calm down she cleared her head and became aware of Vegeta talking to her.

"Kakalina, what the hell is wrong? Answer me," he was looking at her with a worried expression on his face. She realised he was holding her shoulders supporting her weight slightly. She shivered at his touch, but looked up at him as she forced the confidence to return to her face.

"I apologise, sire. There is no need to worry. It was nothing more than a momentary headache," she replied shrugging him off her and starting down the hall again.

He growled knowing she was lying to him. He looked at her searchingly. He could tell she was still pretty shaken though she had put on a very convincing face to mask her true feelings. What the hell had that been? He decided to confront her about it later as he followed her down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that night Kakalina lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling restlessly. She had not been able to focus on anything the whole day. 'There's no way Vegeta could feel anything for me,' she thought for the hundredth time that day. She groaned audibly and turned over several times trying to find sleep. After a moment she sat up rubbing her face in frustration as a knock came from her door. She looked toward the sound and froze. She tried to convince herself it was Kamala's ki she felt on the other side of the door, but knew it wasn't. Vegeta tapped on the door a little harder a moment later. "Kakalina, wake up. We need to discuss what happened to you this morning." He paused waiting for a response then said, "I'm coming in."

"Shit!" she muttered to herself, then she realised she was only wearing a small tee shirt and underwear. The shirt didn't even cover her stomach. She leapt out of bed to find some pants, but the prince opened the door and strode in just as she landed on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw her standing there half naked, but he quickly recovered grinning in spite of himself. She blushed and clasped her hands in front of her trying to hide what little she could.

"I didn't mean to intrude, but I needed to talk to you," he said trying to keep the desire out of his voice, but failing miserably.

She blushed harder as she heard the lust in his voice. Now she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she had been right this morning. She suddenly became very afraid of the man standing in front of her. If he ordered her to sleep with him what could she do. Disobey him? Even if she did and refused him he could just force himself on her. He was much stronger than her. She would not be able to stop him. Even if Kamala somehow showed up and chose to fight with her against her own brother they would both be defeated. What could she do? It was a no win scenario. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the hopelessness of the situation pressed down upon her.

"Vegeta, please don't ask me to explain what happened this morning," she said quietly. She was now shaking trying to get her fear under control unsuccessfully.

Vegeta looked at her, his grin fading. It wasn't in the least bit cold in the room, but she was shivering. In addition, it was the first time she had ever addressed him so informally. He looked at her with concern and walked toward her. She flinched at his approach and started backing away from him getting tripped by the bed and sitting down heavily. He stopped in front of her regarding her carefully. He saw a very uncharacteristic fear in her eyes and sat next to her.

"What is going on? Tell me." He waited for her to respond, but was greeted only by silence. "I see the fear in your eyes, now tell me what is wrong," he demanded a little harshly.

She looked up at him and a tear fell down her cheek. "I know that you want me," she said quietly.

His expression softened. "Ah." He looked away cursing to himself. The fear in her eyes was because of him. He sighed. "And you think I am going to force myself on you." She looked at the floor and nodded once. "Kakalina, I have no intention of forcing you into my bed. You are correct, however. I have wanted you from the moment I first set eyes on you months ago, but I swore then I would not take you against your will. I didn't then and I will not now or anytime in the future. You have no reason to fear me in any way." He placed a hand under her chin and turned her face toward him. He smiled slightly in relief when she did not flinched away from his touch. He brushed her cheek as another tear fell down it. "I had hoped I could make you want me as well in time. I did not intend to cause you more pain."

She looked at him seeing the sincerity etched all over his face. As she continued to gaze into his eyes she heard the Goddess' voice repeat the words from last night in her head.

'Some men are worth inviting into your bed,' She whispered into her mind.

She looked into his eyes for what felt like an eternity as she contemplated this. Then she hesitantly reached up and caressed his cheek as well. She was surprised at how soft and warm his skin was. He closed his eyes sighing very softly as he leaned into her touch. She smiled at his reaction. When he opened his eyes he couldn't keep his hunger for her out of them. He was happy to see the fear was gone from hers. It had been replaced by a softness he had never seen in her before. He leaned toward her, but stopped when their noses were nearly touching waiting for her to make the next move. After a moment she closed the gap between them.

When their lips touched Vegeta had to restrain himself from pushing her down onto the bed and taking her too quickly. He had waited a long time for this moment and would not ruin it now. He reached up and put his other hand behind her head deepening the kiss then moved the hand from her check to her back pressing their bodies together gently kissing her again. She let out a soft groan and put her arms around his neck making him smile against her lips.

Kakalina had never felt anything quite like this before. Her conscious mind could hardly comprehend what was happening as her body took over. She was dimly aware of his hand traveling down her back as he continued kissing her from every angle. When his hand reached the base of her tail he began rubbing the area around it gently. Her back arched violently at the feeling. She broke their kiss throwing her head back gasping deeply. He started kissing her neck continuing to stroke the soft fur relentlessly as she arched against him. It felt better than anything she had ever experienced in her entire life. Better than beating Kamala in a sparring match, or even watching as her princess had ended Klep's life. It was indescribable. He continued to kiss his way toward her chest growling as he reached the collar of her shirt. He stopped his attack on her tail and looked up at her. Breathing very hard she looked at him wondering why he had stopped.

"Do you want to keep going?" he asked her. She nodded a little more enthusiastically than she meant to. He chuckled softly and smiled at her through hooded eyes. "If you would remove your shirt I'll continue," he said quietly leaning in and kissing her gently. She smiled into his kiss and slowly lifted her shirt over her head discarding it on the floor next to the bed. His eyes traveled down her body settling on her large breasts hungrily. She was so beautiful. He looked into her eyes and lowered her down onto the bed as he began to kiss her neck again. She did not fight him, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands moving up to tangle itself in his mane of hair.

He kissed his way down her now bare chest until he reached one of her very hard nipples. He took it into his mouth flicking it back and forth with his tongue gently causing her to suck in her breath and clench her fist pulling his hair a little. He growled softly and began sucking at his target a little harder. She pulled him closer to her as he sucked harder and moved a hand down between her legs. He reached beneath her underwear finding the most sensitive spot on her body. As he began to move his finger back and forth across her clitoris her breath became louder and heavier. He moved faster causing her to let out soft moans of pleasure that slowly got louder. He kept stimulating the soft area at a constant pace until her body shuddered under him and she let out hoarse cry. As she climaxed under him for the first time in her life he pushed two fingers into her covering them in her juices. He pulled them back out and reached up to lick them clean. He groaned in ecstasy as he tasted her sweetness. He leaned down and kissed her again bringing her back to consciousness. She was still panting heavily, but smiled up at him silently inviting him to continue. He got out of the bed and quickly shed his clothes. Her eyes widened as he hastily ripped off his pants and moved back to the bed settling on top of her. He was huge, at least 8 inches long and very girthy on top of that. The bigger they were the more they hurt, at least that's how she had always known it to work. As he looked down at her he saw her worried expression.

"What is it?" he asked his face falling slightly. He didn't know if he could stop himself at this point.

She blushed. "I don't want you to stop, but you're... very well equipped. It's always hurt more when that's the case," she said looking up at him.

He smiled relieved she didn't want him to stop. "Don't worry, woman. I won't hurt you." That said he leaned down and kissed her deeply as he slowly slid into her wetness. She kissed him back and secured her arms around his neck. He only went in halfway at first to let her adjust to his size. Then he started moving in and out of her slowly increasing the depth of his strokes little by little until he was sure she could take his full length. He increased his speed steadily, grunting softly with each stroke. She started breathing hard again wrapping her arms a little tighter around him as the feeling overtook her. Once she was used to his size she started moving her hips up to meet his thrust deepening the sensation. She felt herself moving closer to the edge when he suddenly pulled out of her.

"Turn over," he commanded. She had no idea why he was telling her to do this, but she obeyed. "On your knees," he said putting a hand under her hip to help her up. She got on her hands and knees and looked around at him behind her questioningly. While looking at her he grabbed her hips and thrust into her again. The feeling it gave her was even better than before. She started panting as he moved in and out of her at a furious pace. She arched her back and leaned into him as he grunted loudly. Her tail thrashed back and forth behind her frantically as she moaned. Then she felt something wind around it stopping its movement. She realized it was Vegeta's tail twisting around hers comfortingly. He kept up his pace for what felt like forever and hardly any time at all simultaneously. When she reached her second climax she threw her head back and screamed his name. He then gave one final thrust shuddering against her gripping her hips tightly and squeezing her tail with his. She felt him explode inside her and let out one last scream of passion. Then he collapsed on top of her breathing hard and grunting softly. He slowly rolled off of her as his breathing slowed sliding himself out of her gently. He pulled her into his arms and held her protectively against him as his breathing returned to normal keeping his tail tangled with hers.

"My Goddess," she whispered once she had found her voice again. "Thank you, Vegeta-san," she sighed snuggling against him.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Because you've shown me that anything is possible," she replied softly, "and that the Goddess is always right. I will never doubt her words again." She sighed contently and settled into her pillow. Vegeta looked at her for a moment not knowing the full meaning of her words, but understanding their importance, then hugged her to him gently. She had been more than worth the wait. He brushed his hand lightly across her cheek drinking in the glow that radiated from her. She smiled at his touch sighing softly as sleep started to claim her.

Just as she was falling out of unconsciousness the Goddess spoke softly to her. 'My darling daughter, you have made Me so proud.' Then Kakalina fell into the first dreamless sleep she had had in years.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vegeta shared Kakalina's bed for the next two months. Each night he brought her more pleasure, but at the same time she felt more guilt. She knew he did not know the woman he would eventually come to love even existed, but Kakalina knew and every night she felt she was causing him to tarnish the bond they would one day share. But she couldn't help herself. For the first time in her miserable life she felt happiness and every night she silently asked for Bulma's forgiveness before he took her.

On the bright side of things Kamala had taken to their relationship enthusiastically. Almost too enthusiastically for comfort in Kakalina's opinion, but she knew her lifelong friend's heart was in the right place, even if her's wasn't. She was acting so selfishly it disgusted her. What worried her the most was her unwillingness to let him go. She knew in her gut she would not be in his life for much longer, but she had become addicted to him and the pleasure he gave her every night.

Their relationship did not seem to leave the bedroom for the most part. During the day she and Kamala would train and Vegeta would leave the ship every once in awhile to attend to whatever orders he might have received. When he was around he treated her the same way he always had. He wasn't as discreet about his advances as he once was, perhaps, but he was no easier on her when he trained with her and Kamala and never mentioned his feelings for her, if he felt anything more than a physical desire for her that is. It began to wear on her heart in a very unexpected way.

One night she lay in his arms contemplating all of this over and over in her mind. She had become very conflicted since accepting his attention and for the first time in her life felt lost. She had always had a firm grip on the purpose she gave her life, but in an ironic twist of fate now that she had control over her life she had lost that strong feeling of purpose that had grounded her. She sighed in frustration trying to dismiss the thoughts and escape into her dreams.

Vegeta had been observing her carefully as she unconsciously fidgeted in his arms. He had seen that something had been bothering her for a while, but had never broached the subject knowing she wouldn't want to talk about it. He also had a suspicion her present dilemma involved him. He did not want to be the root of her problems, but at the same time was not willing to give up the nights they spent together. He sighed. 'I'll have to bring it up sooner or later,' he thought. 'Might as well be now.' He had not been looking forward to this conversation, but felt he needed to bring it up before something happened. Plus he was leaving in the morning to go on a purging mission a good distance away. Now was as good a time as any.

"Kakalina, are you awake?" he said softly. She nodded her head, but did not turn around. "I have something I need to tell you."

She turned slightly and looked at his serious expression a little surprised. It must have been something pretty important for him to announce like that. She sat up and faced him. He sat up as well and took one of her hands in his. Her eyes widened at the tender gesture, but waited as calmly as she could for him to continue.

"I want you to be my mate," he said getting right to the point. She was afraid he was going to say something like that, but at the same time she had wanted him to claim her as his and his alone for some time now. She fought with herself for a moment over whether to choose her happiness or to do what she knew was right. She thought of the vision in which she had seen the light shining in Bulma's eyes as she had looked at her prince. Her prince, not Kakalina's. She couldn't take that life away from her, or him. He filled her with unimaginable joy when they made love, but she did not look at him with those eyes. She did not have the right to take that away from them. She looked into his eyes making her choice.

"Vegeta-sama, this honor is not mine to take." She took her hand out of his reaching it up to stroke his cheek. "I cannot tell you why, but trust me when I say I am not the right woman for you."

He was a little surprised at her response, but not nearly as surprised as he became when he felt relief flood into him at her words. He had thought very hard about this for weeks and had been sure it was what he had wanted. Now he was glad she had refused him. There was something about her reply that was subtly telling him she wanted to say yes, but had some reason not to. This honor is not mine to take, as if it was someone else's. Of course.

"You have seen my mate in your dreams?" he asked realising how obvious it was.

She shot him a coy grin. "Vegeta-sama, you know I can't answer that," she said grinning at him. So she had. She had been sharing his bed every night knowing he would eventually leave her for another. That explained a lot about her changed attitude over the last couple months.

"And I suppose you can't tell me if she is as beautiful and stubborn as you are either," he said grinning at her deviously.

She threw her head back and laughed. "She surpasses me on both accounts. Trust me, my prince, you are in for one hell of a hand full, but that is all I will say on the matter." She kissed him gently and laid back down on the bed sighing in relief. She had done it. She had stayed true to her mission and defeated her selfishness. It was like she could breath again. Just like that the uncertainty that had ruled her life for the past 8 weeks vanished. She could see clearly again and the only thing in her sights was bringing about the death of Freeza.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Kakalina awoke to find Vegeta sitting in bed looking down at her. 'Well this is a first,' she thought as she sat up leaning in to kiss him. He kissed her back hungrily, but pulled back quickly. He stared at her for a moment longer before speaking.

"I wanted to say goodbye before leaving for my mission," he said evenly.

"Why?" she asked in a puzzled tone before she could stop herself.

"I'm not sure. I just felt like I should tell you before I left," he said in the same even tone.

"I'll be here when you get back," she said to him through a yawn. "It's not like I'm going anywhere. How long will you be gone?"

"If all goes smoothly, 6 or 7 days."

"Well, that's no time at all," she said smiling at him. "You'll be back before you know it. Try to have some fun for me," she added moving to get out of bed, but he grabbed her arm before she could get up. She looked back at him questioningly. Then he shook his head slightly and let her go.

"You're right. I better get going then." He got up and walked to the door. When he reached it he looked back at her one last time, then turned and exited the room without another word.

Vegeta scowled as he walked down the hall to the docking bay where his ship awaited him. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be going on this purging mission. He had no idea why, but he had awoken early that morning as usual, but instead of getting out of bed as he always did he had sat there staring at the beautiful Saiyan girl in his bed sleeping peacefully next to him. He had sat that way for 2 hours before she awoke, just watching her. What was wrong with him? Just last night he had been relieved that she had refused to bond with him and now he couldn't keep his eyes off her, but it wasn't his usual lustful stare he realised thinking back. He had no idea what was going on and it annoyed him. He reached the hatch and walked the short umbilical bridge to board his small round pod. No use thinking about it now he decided as he plotted in the course that would take him to the next unfortunate planet on his agenda.

Back in their room Kakalina looked at the door wondering what the hell that had been about. Vegeta had never waited for her to get up for one thing and the way he had looked back at her before leaving the room was unsettling. It had looked like he expected to never to see her again. The thought gave her chills. She shook it off and started getting ready for the day.

She found Kamala in the training room already well into her morning workout. She looked up as she heard Kakalina enter the room and start limbering up. Kakalina beamed at her. Kamala had improved so much over the last couple of months, both physically and mentally. She had always put up a good front when the lived on the station, but Kakalina had seen how hopeless the young princess had become underneath the facade. Now she radiated confidence in every way. It made her so proud.

"You ready to get your ass handed to you?" Kamala taunted grinning at her from up in the air.

"You wish. Just wait till I warm up. You'll be eating those words soon enough." She threw a couple of practice jabs and kicks to wake up the muscles then leapt into the air to join the princess.

They trained for 5 or 6 hours without breaks and at the end of the first session of the day Kakalina had indeed gotten her ass handed to her. The princess knew better that to rub it in her face, however. They both knew that Kamala was the stronger fighter over all, but Kakalina's rage was not a thing to be taken lightly. The one and only time Kalama had seen her truly mad she had nearly killed 4 people within a matter of moments. Those people happened to be guards at the hell where they used to live, so she hadn't really cared at the time, but it had been an important lesson to her: do not piss off Kakalina. As the priestess lay on the ground holding her bruised ribs Kamala landed next to her looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to kick you that hard."

"Yeah you did," Kakalina said grimacing up at her trying to smile. "And if you didn't you should be. Don't go easy on me. That would be pointless. I need to get as strong as you and Vegeta-sama. You pulling your punches isn't going to help me get there." She slowly got to her feet fighting through the pain. "I could use a little break though. I haven't eaten yet today."

"Good idea. I'm hungry too. Goddess, it is so great having all the food you can eat whenever you want it! I don't think I'll ever get over it." She sighed happily at the thought and started a joyful walking hop toward the door. Kakalina started after her laughing out loud at her funny display. Then very suddenly she stopped laughing focusing on a very strong power signature that was alarming close to them. Why hadn't she noticed it before? On top of that it was radiating malice.

"Kamala, there someone on the ship with us," she said with urgency in her voice. Kamala who had been about to open the door looked back at her innocently.

"Is Vegeta back already?" she asked. Then seeing her friends frighten expression she went on full alert. She jumped back as the door she was about to walk through exploded in toward her. She kicked the heavy metal door to the side fluidly and turned toward the smoke taking a defensive stance in front of Kakalina. Growling deep in her throat she waited for her mysterious opponent's next move.

A gentle laugh came from the dissipating smoke. As it started to clear the two Saiyan women saw a very handsome blue skinned man with green hair tied back in a braid. He smiled evilly at them.

"My, my Dodoria, what have we here?" the pretty boy in front of them said not taking his eyes off of them. Behind him another figure stepped forward through the smoke. Kakalina grimmissed again, but not because of the pain in her side. This creature was hideous. He had bright pink, blistering skin and was very round and bulbous. On top of that his arms were very long and his legs a little too short making him look very disproportionate.

"Well, Zarbon, looks to me like Vegeta has been a very bad, little monkey boy," he grinned wickedly also looking very intently at the women in front of him.

Kamala growled at them in response to the insulting address of her brother.

"Oh, it looks like you struck a nerve," Zarbon said with a soft chuckle. "But I digress, we do have business to attend to. Now, if you two beautiful, young ladies would come with us we can avoid a lot of unnecessary trouble," he said holding out a hand toward the opening in the wall that used to be a door. He waited for a moment, then grinned. "You are about to regret this decision greatly, my dears," he said as his eyes narrowed and his grin got bigger. Then without any further warning he flew at Kamala with incredible speed. She blocked his punch, but only barely.

At the same time Dodoria attacked Kakalina. He flew at her head first and she caught him, but slid backward until she hit the wall hard. He reached up and punched at her, but she brought up her knee to block him. Then lifted up her other leg and kicked him as hard as she could in the side of the head. He flew away from her, but caught himself quickly flying back at her again. This time he was too fast for her. He stopped in front of her and landed a solid uppercut that sent her sailing through the air. She landed heavily on the floor. As she moved to get up she saw stars swimming through her vision, but she fought the nausea and pain and somehow got to her feet again. She managed to block two more of his punches before he caught her in the gut. She doubled over in pain clutching her midriff with one hand, keeping the other one free in hopes of blocking at least one more of his attacks. He laughed at her coldly.

"You Saiyans sure do have guts, I'll give you that," he spat at her. "But you never did know when to give up." He lifted his hands in a double fist and brought it down at her. She lurched forward dodging his attack by millimeters head butting him in the face. He staggered backward clutching what must have been his nose as an ugly purple shade of blood flowed from it. "You little bitch!" he yelled at her.

"You're right, we don't quit," she said coughing up some blood as he started toward her again. "I wish I could be there when Vegeta ends your life," she managed to groan out through a bloody smile. He stopped mid attack and looked at her startled. Then he started laughing again.

"You're a delusional little bitch, aren't you?" He laughed again as he dealt the final blow. He hit her with a solid hook right on the jaw. Her neck snapped to the side as she crumpled to the floor. She wasn't quiet unconscious, but she could no longer move, much less get to her feet. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I'm done with mine, Zarbon. What's taking you so long?"

Zarbon growled at his companion's comment. His battle had not been as one sided as Dodoria's had. This little girl was pretty good. He could see why Master Freeza wanted them out of the picture. He blocked another couple of her punches and threw one of his own. She blocked it easily spinning around and kicked his feet out from under him. He planted one hand on the ground to catch himself as he fell and kicked his feet at her chest. She blocked this with her hands and vaulted off of his attack flipping backwards away from him. When she hit the ground she flew back toward him, but he was back on his feet at that point and ready for her. He blocked her barrage of punches and threw a couple of his own. She blocked all of his as well. He was starting to get pissed off. There was no way he was going to transform so he could beat her. He would never hear the end of it from Dodoria. He knew he would beat her eventually, but he was tired of the fight and they had to report back to Master Freeza soon. He did not want to try to tyrant's patience.

"Do you need my help, or what?" Dodoria asked him laughing. Before the blue skinned man could answer he dropped the beaten girl he had been holding and joined the fight. Kamala fought them off from both sides for a few minutes, but she was running on empty and her reactions were starting to getting slower and slower. Finally, Zarbon got a lucky punch past her defences hitting her hard in the chest winding her. She blocked the next few attacks from Dodoria, but Zarbon got her again with a kick to the side. She snarled at him, but couldn't block him in time as his knee connected hard with her stomach. She flew backwards and Dodoria kicked her hard in the back throwing her back at Zarbon. He caught her hard in gut again with another punch. She spat up blood and fell to the floor. She started to get up, but felt a boot stomp down on her stomach holding her down. She looked up at Zarbon and shrieked at him in rage.

"They are tenacious little buggers, aren't they Dodoria?" he said looking down at her. He kicked her hard in the side a few times then waited for her to try and get up again. She struggled to her hands and knees, but was too dizzy to get to her feet. As she tried again his boot connected with her chin causing her to arch backward and land on the floor. "Are you quite finished?" he asked leaning over her. She spat blood at him in response. He flinched as it connected with his face then backhanded her with everything he had. Her head spun to one side and she blacked out.

"Little cunt!" he yelled pulling his hand back to slap her again, but Dodoria caught his hand restraining him.

"Lord Freeza said to bring them back alive," he simply stated.

Zarbon pulled his hand away and got up quickly using his cape to wipe the bloody saliva away from him face. He simply nodded and started to walk away. Dodoria sighed and picked up both girls throwing one over each shoulder following him out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kakalina groaned softly as she came back into consciousness. She didn't know when she had blacked out, but assumed it had been right after she was dumped on the floor by that pink bastard. She had tried to watch Kamala's fight against the two goons, but couldn't focus on it clearly. Keeping her eyes open had been giving her a massive headache at the time. She looked around the dark room she found herself in and noticed she was chained to the wall next to Kamala who was still unconscious. How had this happened? One of the assholes had mentioned Vegeta before he had beat the shit out of her. She hissed at the memory. Had she been at full power she might have stood a chance against him, but she was already a little banged up from sparring with Kamala all morning. Now they were in some serious shit. She couldn't see a way out of this one.

'Mother, what can I do?' she thought desperately. 'How do I get us out of this?'

'I am sorry, my precious child, but this is how it must be. Please be strong for just a little longer and all shall be revealed.' A tear rolled down her cheek. So she couldn't even save Kamala's life. This was the end of their miserable existence. What had it amounted to? She had not found the Super Saiyan named Goku, she had not lived to see Freeza's end. She had not been able to keep her promise to Kamala, and even worse than that she had let her entire race down. She had not helped avenge them in any way.

"Why?" she croaked out as tears began flowing down her cheeks in earnest. "Why did you save us just so that we could die?" she yelled at the ceiling. This time there was no response, but she heard Kamala groan as she started to wake up. As she opened her eyes the fight returned to them. She began struggling against her restraints instantly.

"It's no use, Kamala. I am sorry, I have failed you," she paused as emotion washed over her. "The Goddess says that this is the end."

Kamala's eyes widen in fear. Kakalina had never seen fear in her eyes before, not once in their entire lives together and it broke her heart. "How can that be? There must be a way. We have not had our revenge yet." She started pulling at her restraints again giving it everything she had.

Suddenly, the door opened and closed softly. Kakalina looked up expecting to see the face of one of the bastards that had brought them here, but to her complete and utter surprise it was Jin's worried face looking at her.

"My Gods, it was you," he whispered. He wasted no time unlocking her restraints, quickly moving on to free Kamala. She couldn't believe her eyes. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her after him toward the door.

"How-" she started to say, but was cut off by his urgent voice.

"We don't have much time. The guard is switching and the next shift is due to start in the next 2 minutes. Come on." He opened the door a sliver and looked out. "Okay, the coast is clear come on." He moved through the door closely followed my Kakalina and Kamala. They ran up the corridor pausing at corners to make sure the coast was clear. They ducked inside what looked like a storage room and Jin closed the door behind the noiselessly. Without hesitation he moved to the back of the room and hovered up to a large vent in the ceiling. He removed it and motioned for them to get in it. Kamala went first flying up it gracefully. Kakalina looked at him with one eyebrow raised as she hover past him. He smiled and whispered, "A trick I learned from a troublemaker I used to look after." She smiled back at him and followed Kamala up the air duct. After replacing the grate he flew past them nimbly leading the way once more. Within a matter of minutes the exited the ventilation system and entered a what looked like a soldier's quarters. It only had a bed and a small bathroom attached to it in the back. Jin replaced the vent grate after them and turned to look at them both beaming.

"I can't believe it's actually you," he said. "When I saw Zarbon and Dodoria bring you on board I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure. I can't believe it."

"Where are we?" Kamala asked getting right to the heart of the problem.

Jin's expression fell a little. "You're on board one of Lord Freeza's battle cruisers. We were awaiting his return when you were brought aboard."

"Freeza!" Kakalina growled fiercely. "How did he find out about us?" She looked up at the man who had just freed her. "And why did you call him Lord?"

"Well, I work for him now," he said a little taken back by her reaction. "After you left the station I had no reason to stay there, so I left to find another line of work. I know I may not look it, but I'm pretty strong, so I started participating in tournaments for some extra cash while looking for a job. Well, at one of them I was drafted into Freeza's army." He looked at her uncertainly. "What's wrong? Do you know Freeza?"

"He is the monster that destroyed our home world and ruined our lives," Kamala growled at him. "And now you work for him? Maybe I should have killed you 6 months ago."

"Kamala, he just risked his ass to help us escape if I am not mistaken." She looked at him seriously. "Why did you help us escape?"

Jin looked at her and blushed slightly. "I guess I wanted to make up for all the years I should have been working to free you instead of keep you captive," he said looking at his boots. He turned his gaze to look at Kakalina. "Even if it leads to my death I want to try and help you be free again."

"Because you love me," she said a little harshly.

He looked at her with a hurt expression. "Yes," he said simply. "I know you will never love me in return, but that doesn't stop me from wanting only the best for you, Kakalina."

She regarded the man in front of her for a moment. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but something inside her was fighting against that urge. Why did she feel so conflicted. She realised she had always been conflicted when she was around him. It reminded her of the way Vegeta made her feel in a way, only stronger. He smiled at her and she felt her heart speed up.

"We need to get you off the ship before Freeza returns," he said after a moment. "I have a ship in the docking bay you can use to escape, but I don't know where you can go after that. It's probably better if I don't know actually." He started moving toward the door, but Kakalina reached out and took his arm as he passed her.

"What do you mean, aren't you coming with us?" she asked a little shocked.

"No. I will stay here and try to buy you enough time to get out of range of the sensors. That way they won't be able to track you wherever you decide to go." He waited for a moment for her to let go of his arm, but she did not. "Kakalina, we need to go. Freeza will be here soon and then the guard will notice you have escaped." She slowly let her arm drop to her side and nodded. He went to the door and looked down the hall in both directions before motioning them out. "The hanger is close. It's just down the hall from the barracks."

He paused at the first corner they came to and look around it. He pulled back quickly cursing. "It's Zaron," he mouthed. Kamala growled quietly at the name. Kakalina grabbed Kamala's wrist and pulled her upward. She flattened herself against the ceiling and Kamala copied her just as Zarbon rounded the corner. The blue alien's eyes narrowed at the sight of the disheveled soldier in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your post? Lord Freeza is due back any minute!" he yelled at Jin.

Jin straightened and saluted him. "My apologies, sir, I am on my way to my post now."

"Where are you posted, soldier?" Zarbon drilled him.

"The docking bay, sir!" he replied.

Zarbon narrowed his eyes again. He knew the docking crew well and he had never seen this man before that he could recall, but that was the only thing he could be heading for at this end of the ship. Though something didn't seem right with the situation. The soldier's expression was calm enough, but he was starting to sweat and he was not looking Zarbon in the eye. There was definitely something going on here. As he continued to scrutinize the soldier in front of him, he caught something move in the periphery of his vision above him. As he looked in the direction of the movement something descended on him from above hitting him hard in the back of the neck. He dropped to the floor cursing. He looked up to see three figures streaking away from him down the hall toward the hanger. It was the two Saiyan bitches! How had the escaped? As he started after them he saw the soldier he had just been questioning leading the way. Dirty little traitor! He would pay for this treachery.

Zarbon caught up to them as they were entering the docking bay. Jin turned to face him yelling at Kakalina to get to the ship in the prep lane straight ahead of them. Jin stood up to Zarbon defiantly, but was no match for him at all. Zarbon blocked all of his feeble attacks bringing him down with one punch which he landed squarely on the face. As Jin fell to the ground Kakalina stopped dead in her tracks. She watched as Zarbon picked him up and held him by the throat in front of him. He squeezed breaking his neck and dropped his body to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kakalina screamed as his body hit the floor. She saw red and instantly powered up to her maximum level in seconds fueled by more rage than she had ever felt in her life. She streaked toward the blue bastard that had just killed Jin screaming a battle cry. He looked up just in time to get punched hard in the face. She punched him again as he looked back up at her, fury and surprise in his eyes. He caught her third punch, but she kicked him in the gut instead. He winced in pain as she brought a double fisted punch down on his back sending him to the floor. She reached down and picked him up by the shirt front just to punch him to the floor again. She did this repeatedly without pause until she felt her arm being restrained. She tried to pull it away still intently focused on the bloody mess on the floor that had just killed the man she only just realised she had loved. When she still couldn't pull her arm away she looked behind her at the small horned figure smiling at her.

"That is quite a temper you have there, my dear," Freeza said smiling down at her. "But that is my first officer you are pummeling. I hope you understand why I had to restrain you."

She looked at the creature she had detested for years, her face contorting with rage. She brought her other arm around to punch it, but it caught the oncoming attack easily and held both her arms out to the sides tightly.

"That was not advisable," Freeza said still smiling serenely at her. It squeezed both of her arms slightly making her screamed in pain. It dropped both arms and looked down at her coolly as she tried in vain to pull her now broken arms into a fighting stance. It grinned harder at her reaction. "You Saiyans are such good warriors. Always trying to win, even when you know it is hopeless. You do know this fight is hopeless, don't you?" the tyrant asked her condescendingly. She growled at it throwing an off balance kick at it purely out of desperation and pride.

"Ho ho ho," the creature chortled catching her leg next to its head and quickly breaking that bone as well. Kakalina screamed again in pain and fell to the ground. That's when she saw Kamala behind her struggling to get up, too. She cursed herself. The freak must have taken her down when her attention was on Zarbon. Freeza noticed her looking at her friend and another twisted grinned graced its face. "Yes, she was quite as defenseless against me as you are. Even more so really. Shall I put her out of her misery for you?" it asked walking toward her princess calmly.

"Kamala! NO! Take your hands off of her, you monster!" she screamed from the ground struggling toward her princess. Freeza looked back at the Saiyan priestess on the ground, its eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

"So this is the Saiyan princess that escaped me all those years ago. You know, I had sent soldiers down the surface to retrieve her before dispatching of your planet. I would have thought she'd turn out stronger," it said in a slightly disappointed tone. Kamala growled at the tyrant and swung at it one last time before the monster stabbed its arm through her heart.

"KAMALA! NOOOOOOOO!" Kakalina shrieked as the light left the princess's eyes. With all the strength she had left she flew toward the creature that had ruined her life. She threw her good leg at it, but it phased out and grabbed her by the throat.

"That is quite enough out of you," Freeza said smiling at her maliciously. "You will serve as a good reminder to my naughty, little prince. Good-bye, my dear. Enjoy the next dimension," it said as it slowly started constricting her windpipe. As the darkness slowly enveloped her, the last thing she heard was Freeza's soft laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kakalina's eyes snapped open. She leaped to her feet and looked around her. She was in a forest clearing. Then she realised she was standing on both legs and holding both arms in front of her in a defensive stance when three of her limbs had been broken moments before. She continued looking around her more cautiously trying to figure out what was going on. As she look around, she saw Kamala's body in the grass to her left. She raced to her side gently turning her over looking for the wound that had ended her life, but no gaping hole marred her chest. Kakalina sighed in relief and shook her awake.

"Kamala, wake up," she said softly. Kamala's eye shot open. Her entire body tensed, then gradually relaxed as she saw Kakalina holding her. She looked around with a confused expression taking in their surroundings as well.

"Where are we? Did you defeat Freeza?" she asked. Kakalina shook her head sadly. Kamala gulped and asked hesitantly, "Then... are we dead?"

"For the moment, yes, my dear. However, you have not completely crossed over at the present," came a voice from behind them.

Both girls were on their feet in seconds taking fighting postures looking for the owner of the voice. When they saw the woman who had spoken Kakalina gasped. A beautiful lady walked calmly toward them across the grassy clearing. There was a soft glow that surrounded her and she had long flowing black hair that shimmered different colors in the starlight as she moved. Her eyes were black as well, but there was a silver sheen that danced across them lighting up her face. She was smiling compassionately at the girls, but a hint of sadness graced her mysterious eyes. When she reached them she stopped looking at the both in turn, smiling softly at them. Kakalina fell to her knees in front of her.

"My Goddess, Vegetasei," she whispered. She tried to bow her head respectfully, but couldn't take her eyes off the ethereal vision in front of her. As Kamala heard her whisper, she too dropped to her knees bowing her head. The Goddess smiled reaching down to them. She took them both into her arms and hugged them to her.

"My children, how brave you both have been," she held them as they knelt on the ground for a moment before pulling them gently to their feet. "Do not avert your eye, Kamala-chan," she said softly. She took the princess's chin lightly in her hand and brought her face up to look at her levelly. "I am so very proud of you both. You have done it. You have ensured your revenge against the blight on this galaxy. Now all that you have seen will come to pass, my daughter," she said addressing Kakalina.

"But we didn't find the Super Saiyan named Goku," she said a little confused.

"You did not, but the prince will. Your deaths will send him down the path of revenge with more fire and determination than the destruction of our planet ever could. He will pool all his resources to him and seek out any Saiyans that might have escaped Freeza's genocide, no matter how weak he thinks them to be. That is when Raditz will remember his little brother and go in search of him on a planet on the other side of the galaxy. His fateful meeting there will send Kakarot and Vegeta down the path to their ultimate destiny. They will attain unbelievable power and save the known universe many times." She smiled at the two young Saiyan's reactions to this explanation. "I am sorry it had to end this way for you both," she said as sadness flooded her face. "I could see no other way to put an end to the monster that destroyed nearly everyone of my beloved children." A single tear trailed down the Goddess's elegant face and fell to the ground. There was silence for a moment before Kamala spoke again.

"Can we stay here with you? Or must we go to the other dimension to answer for the choices we made in life?" she asked with a resolved expression.

"You are as bright as ever, Kamala-chan," the Goddess said with a smile, her face transforming into one of amusement. "No, you cannot stay here forever, but you are not going to Otherworld, unless you choose to. For your bravery and dedication to me during life I am giving you a choice. You may go on to the Realm of the Dead if you so wish to be judged by King Yama, or if you desire you may be reincarnated into a new, better life. A life which you might enjoy, and find the happiness you were denied in this one," the Goddess explained light dancing in her eyes once again.

"Well, that is a tough choice," Kamala mused comically. "May I make a request, my Goddess?" The deity nodded in reply. "I wish to be reborn close to Vegeta. I want to share this better life with him, if I may." The Goddess Vegetasei smiled broadly at her request and nodded. Kamala beamed at her. "Thank you."

"And you, daughter, what is your choice?" She asked her child. Kakalina looked up at her and paused.

"I wish to be reincarnated with Jin, so that I might be able to return the unconditional love he showed me in this life. I understand now, that happiness is being with the one you love and sharing that love with that person unconditionally. If there is still a chance of him loving me I wish to share that with him." The Goddess smiled at her lovingly and took her into her arms.

"Anything for you, my most precious child," she said holding her tightly. "I am so happy you have realised this truth, and he will love you for the rest of his existence, both in life with you and in Otherworld after his death." She kissed Kakalina on the forehead tenderly. A warmth sprang up there causing her head to buzz for a moment. 'Now you will remember, when you are ready,' the Goddess whisper into her mind.

With that proclamation she released her and hugged Kamala once more. The Goddess looked at her children and smiled tenderly at them one last time. She then closed her eyes focusing in deep concentration. Very slowly, the beautiful forest meadow around her dissolved into blackness. Kakalina smiled to herself as a purely tranquil sensation washed over her and carried her into unconsciousness.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Push, Bulma!" the doctor said urgently as the baby's head started cresting. She screamed and gave the biggest push she could. "Good, good. One more. Give me just one more just like that," he said encouraging her. She screamed again giving it everything she had. A strong wailing cry erupted in the room as Bulma slumped back against the bed covered in sweat. The doctor looked at the baby girl in his arms and began cleaning her off. He settled the mostly clean bundle into Bulma's outstretched arms. "It's a girl, Bulma. A very strong, healthy little girl." Bulma smiled at the child in her arms trying to sooth her. The doctor smiled and walked to the door opening it. He was immediately confronted by a very impatient and worried looking man who had just been pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Well?" Vegeta asked him harshly.

"You may go in now. Both mother and daughter and doing just fine," he replied stepping aside.

"Daughter?" Vegeta asked slightly surprised. He had felt the child's ki in Bulma's womb for months now and had been very convinced it would be another boy because of the child's great strength. He rushed through the door toward his mate and their newborn child. Bulma was looking at the baby in wonder still trying to calm its strong cries. He walked up to them and looked down at his fragile looking daughter mutely. As the tiny baby looked up at him her crying slowing subsided. They stood there looking at each other for the first time, but it somehow felt strangely familiar to the Saiyan prince. The little baby smiled and let out a goofy giggle. Vegeta smiled down at her reaching out a finger to brush away a blue wisp of hair. She grabbed onto his finger and held it tightly. She was indeed as strong as he had thought she would be. Bulma beamed at him.

"Looks like she likes you, Vegeta." He looked at his mate and gave her one of his rare unguarded smiles. The baby finally looked away from her father and started reaching to her mother.

"It also looks like she's hungry," Vegeta said to her through a crooked grin. Bulma smiled and started feeding her baby. Vegeta sat there watching them. "Have you decided what to name her?" he asked Bulma.

"Yes, her name is Bra," she said looking down at her angel.

"I have a request, if I may," Vegeta said looking his mate shyly. Bulma looked up expectantly. "I would like her middle name to be Kamala, after her aunt." Bulma smiled at him and shook her head yes. She had heard of his sister only once many years ago, but knew how important she had been to him.

"I'm sure she would be honored, Vegeta," she said. She looked back at her baby feeling happier than she ever had in her entire life.

Kakalina looked up from where she sat in the grass of an open field on her new homeworld. She gazed up into the sky and smiled. Her heart swelled as she felt a very distant, but unmistakable ki signature blossom into life.

"Well, that took a long enough." She smiled looking into the distance. "I hope you have a happy rebirth, old friend," she said to the sky.

Jin looked over at her curiously. She was doing the mysterious talking to the sky thing again. It had worried him at first, but now he just looked at it as a cute personality quirk. "What was that, love?" he asked pulling her close to him for a kiss.

"Oh, nothing. Just welcoming an old friend back into the world," she said smiling at him. He gave her a puzzled look which melted away as she kissed him. He held her close to him enjoying every subtle sensation. As she pulled away, he gazed at the woman he had loved from the first moment he laid eyes on her and smiled.

"And what exactly does that mean?" he said raising one eyebrow.

"I'll tell you another time," she said claiming his lips again. He grinned into their kiss in response.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come see! I found a bunny den!" Kakalina looked up and smiled just in time to see her daughter run up to them and tackle them to the ground. Jin recovered first scooping their daughter, Mia, off the ground swinging her around causing the young girl to burst into a chorus of laughter. As he set her down, a little boy ambushed her from behind clinging onto her back, laughing as well.

" Jubin! You little sneak," she squeaked laughing along with her son.

"It's true, Mama! You have to see! There a whole family and the littlest one has all white fur except for his tail with is black, just like your hair!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, we couldn't miss that, could we," she said lifting him off the ground and carrying him piggy back toward the promised spectacle much to the young boy's delight. Kakalina took one more look toward the sky smiling at the memory of her friend half a galaxy away. 'May you find the same happiness I have found, Kamala-chan,' she thought before following her mate and their daughter across the grassy field.


End file.
